Summer's Secret
by Kait-chan
Summary: Chris Riley was that normal outcast in school who sometimes did her homework, stayed up late with her friend, Robbie Goodfell, and ate pizza. Then suddenly she was rushed into an adventure she couldn't figure out with a red-headed legend, saved by wolves, and realized her full potential as a green eyed, curved eared faery who suddenly had a crush on the infamous Puck. (Puck x OC)
1. Chapter 1

As I awoke, the first thing I noticed was the spot on my ceiling. Yawning, I sat up and frowned. It rippled as I stared at it, like a pond ripples when a pebble falls in. I blinked once. Twice. And it was gone. Shrugging, I accounted it to my sluggish imagination and threw the blankets on top of me away, getting up.

"Christine Louis Riley! Are you up yet?" my mother yelled; her voice was close, suggesting she was standing outside of my closed door. I knew her hand was resting on the doorknob, waiting for my reply.

"Yeah, I'm up," I yelled back, scratching my rumpled hair. In the mirror, my hair looked like a monster was living in it. Moaning, I dragged my feet as I neared my dresser. As usual, I picked out my normal attire: a crumpled white t-shirt and baggy light blue jeans. As I dressed, I looked back up at the ceiling, relieved when I saw nothing.

_Why so paranoid, Chris? Still afraid of bogey-men?_ my conscious whispered to me.

I shook off my sudden unease and put my hair up with a scrunchy. I looked at myself in the mirror again. Messy, dirty blonde hair, light green eyes, and pale skin. I smiled. Perfect.

"Chris! You're going to miss breakfast!" I groaned as I heard my mother's voice again, farther away this time. Slinging my virtually empty backpack over my shoulder, I opened my door and stepped into the wide hallway. I could smell bacon and eggs cooking, and could hear a light sizzling.

"I'm here..." I muttered as I walked into the smokey kitchen. My mother glanced at me for a moment with her bright blue eyes and then turned back to cooking breakfast. I placed my bag near the dinner table, and sat down. I put my elbows on the table and waited for the food to come.

"Jeez, Chris; you're a child. You should smile more!" my mother joked as she put my plate on the table. I cracked a pitiful smile and she laughed. "Okay, never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Gladly." I answered, picking at my food.

* * *

As I waited for the absent bus to come, I fiddled with my fingers, a bad habit. If the world hadn't noticed already, I'm an anti-social person, only going to things like school because I had to. Hell, if I didn't have to go to such things, I'd be happy to be a hermit. Of course, my parents would disagree...

Hands grasped my own, making me gasp. My friend chuckled as I turned my head. He shook his head slowly and kissed my knuckles, looking me in the eye. "You really need to get ahold of your habit, Riley," he said. Blushing furiously, I whipped my hands away and put them on my hips.

"Red-Head, you are so..." His emerald eyes flashed in amusement. "I can't even find a word for you!" I smacked his arm, which he snorted to. I huffed, looking away.

"Oh, don't be so sensitive, Riley," Rob said, laughing.

I glared at him, crimson still bright on my pale cheeks. "I'm not being sensitive," I argued, my voice high in my ears, like a child. "I just...didn't expect that..." I grumbled, pulling my jacket's collar up, hiding my bottom lip.

Grinning, Rob ruffled my hair—as if it wasn't messy enough—and I glared at him again. "Oh, I should stop, shouldn't I? That death-glare you're giving me is giving yours truly the creeps..." I stuck out my tongue, and he smirked at me again.

Suddenly, I heard the screeching of tires and the rumble of a motor as the bus pulled up beside the curb. Rob grimaced and looked longingly at the sidewalk. "Uh, Riley, how about we take the long way there?" he asked hopefully.

Now it was my time to snort. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him into the chaos of the bus with me. "No chance there," I answered, smiling wickedly.

* * *

I rummaged in my locker for all of the things for my next class and swore; I really needed to clean up the thing. Candy wrappers, soda bottles, and just random junk scampered away underneath my hand and blocked my sight from more important things. I let out a little whoop as my hand touched a solid object, and I pulled it out and grinned.

Satisfied, I slammed my locker closed and yelped as I saw a mischievous red-headed figure slumped against the locker in front of me. When I realized who it was, I huffed and turned on my heel, striding quickly away from the obnoxious red-head.

Robbie erupted in laughter as he followed me. I blushed and looked ahead, feeling Rob's gaze on my back. "So, Riley," the red-head casually started, putting an arm around my shoulders. I bristled and looked at his smug face, mere inches away from mine. "What should we do for your birthday? Prank the kiddies, bake some cookies, or...?"

"Oh," I said dryly, "today's my birthday. Almost forgot." I was always so busy, whether it was with homework I hardly completed or a pizza I had to finish, I usually forgot about mundane, uncanny things such as birthdays.

"Come on, Riley," Robbie responded, giving me one of his grins as we stopped in front of a class room. "It's the first and last time you turn sixteen. Crazy things happen then." His grin widened, and there was a strange look in his bright green eyes, as if he knew something. I narrowed my eyes as I slipped from his grasp and turned toward the door.

"Not it's anything new or anything." I retorted, my hand on the doorknob. "It's just another day, like I'm just another person." Hearing Rob snort, I glanced back. He was already walking away, arms behind his head. I shook my head and entered the class room to endure more lectures and endless stories.

* * *

As I got off of the bus with Robbie, I thought I saw a flash of fur and golden orbs, but when I looked again, it was gone. Shaking my head, I started down my driveway, waving to Robbie along the way. If I didn't know what he looked like, or the sound of his voice, I would have thought that he never existed because, whenever I turned my head, he was gone.

I opened the door to my house and stepped into a chilly realm where I could see my breath contact the air in front of it. Frowning, I walked up to the temperature gauge and peered at it. I shivered and wondered why it was down so low; it was set to fifty-two. I turned it up and sauntered up to the kitchen, where I set my backpack down by the counter and hummed as I pulled out some left-over pizza.

As I set some pieces into the microwave, I heard something fall upstairs and froze, my breath hitching in my throat. Abandoning the microwave, I edged toward the stairs, wondering if an intruder was in the house. My heart pummeled my ribcage, threatening to be heard from whatever was scaring me above.

The stair underneath me creaked, and I paused, afraid that this would be the day I would die. There was so many things I wanted to say and do, and I wouldn't have the chance to do them. And Robbie would be an outcast without me; everyone else seemed to think he was invisible.

I pulled open my bed room door, briefly wondering if I should have grabbed some sort of weapon and swore to myself. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light filtering through my dirty window, I blinked in surprise as I saw not an intruder, but a fluffy, gray cat atop of my dresser. When it saw me, its liquid gold eyes blinked once, then his body built itself into a crouch and leaped up and to the ceiling. Time moved slowly, and I was sure the cat was going to collide with a horrid _crunch_ and fall back onto the bed, but the animal disappeared into the plaster, as if it had never been there.

The area on the ceiling rippled, just as it had that morning, and smoothed over again. Curious, I walked up to my bed and leaped onto it, staring up at the freckled oddly colored surface of my ceiling. Reaching out a pale hand, I hesitated, before plunging it into the liquid-like essence. I gasped as all sorts of feelings resonated from my being, and I was being lifted up as a light hovered around me, coating me in warmth and strange emotions, smells, and the like. I no longer knew what was going on, but I closed my eyes as the light wrapped me up and swallowed me whole.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes sprang open as I felt damp grass shift against my exposed skin, dancing and whispering against my ear. Droplets of water, multicolored as rays of dim sunlight fell upon them, kissed my skin, rolling down to the ground below. Shakily, I sat up and felt my head, wondering if I had tripped on the way to my house and the cat and the ceiling rippling had just been a part of a weird dream.

My senses were alert, and I realized that, besides the clatter of rain hitting sold ground, everything was awkwardly silent. Looking up, the sky was a malformed, twisted gray with clouds spiraling into the heavens. Closing my eyes, I let the water cool my warm body and let my thoughts run around randomly.

Strange smells reached my nose, ones I had never known. Spicy and intoxicating, unreal and deranged; the smells left my head hurting, spinning into empty space. Gasping, I wrenched my eyes open again and glanced around, realizing that I was sitting in the rain and acting as if I were demented. Vibrant colors surrounded me, ones that I found impossible to be in the degree of visible light. Flowers flourished all around me, and two tree limbs on opposite sides of each other formed a kind of arch that looked like a heart. Flowers bloomed on the branches, and petals littered the surreal, soggy ground. The middle of the arch glowed a bluish glow and rippled as the rain poured down.

I stumbled as I got up, clutching a nearby tree. Fog limited the edges of my sight, darkness wandering away from the area of vegetation and growth I was in. Curiosity flamed up again, and I knew that I shouldn't take the chance to get back home away, but I couldn't help that I wanted so much more than my mundane, boring life. So much more than school, homework, and pizza.

My footsteps echoed around me as my sneakers crunched down on sticks and various leaves of a plethora of colors. As I moved, the darkness moved, too, drawing me in. Old, oaken trees, wrinkled with time and wear, greeted me on my journey, their long arms scratching my shoulders as I ducked and moved along. Flowers seemed to glow and lead me on my way, flourishing and guiding me into new areas of wonder.

Lakes were being pummeled with rain water, lily pads floating peacefully on the surface; I stroked the leaves of bushes and trees, sleek and wet, as if it were sweating; lights bobbed in empty space, quietly laughing as they glided away, beckoning me to follow; figures formed and disappeared as night grew, fading into the trees, into water, or just out of nowhere.

I stopped as I heard a sound, a bit like rushing water, but more of a sigh. "Another human...," The voice was nowhere, yet everywhere at once, and I spun around, trying to figure out which direction the sound had come from. Another sigh came, and gold flashed in a nearby tree, wet fur being brushed against rough bark.

The cat.

"D-did you just...?" I stammered, wondering if I would be crazy to voice the question aloud.

"Talk? Why is it that every human who comes across me implicates the same question?" The cat yawned, seemingly irritated by the rain. Its tail twitched, and it looked at me weird, cocking its head to the side with a bemused expression. "You were foolish to follow me into this realm. Wasn't Goodfellow the one watching over you?" As if the question was rhetorical, the feline leaped down and landed in front of me, a soaked ball of fur. It stretched, moving fluidly through grass and undergrowth.

"W-wait!" I stammered as I followed the big cat to a grassy grove. He kneaded the ground then settled down, having found a spot of land that wasn't too damp. "Where am I? Who's 'Goodfellow?'" I paused for a moment and thought the question echoing inside of my mind crazy to ask, but I had to get some answers. "But, first of all, who are _you_?"

The feline snorted and lazily blinked at me, its golden orbs amused. "I am many names, one being cait sith, and another being my more common name, Grimalkin. Did Goodfellow possibly follow you here? He can be quite atrocious when he wishes to be."

"But—" Before I could complain, Grimalkin stiffened, his coat bristling. Suddenly, a cutting howl filled the silent air, making my heart speed up and the palms of my hands to slicken. "W-what was that, cat...?" I looked to the feline, but he was nowhere to be found. "Damn, Grimalkin!"

My legs started moving on their own, first striding away from the offending noise of snapping twigs and throaty howls, then sprinting, my breath soon coming out ragged and forced. All I wanted to do was fall over and sleep; I should have done more in gym. Barely vaulting over fallen logs and large bushes, I kept going, but to no avail; I could go only so fast just running, and whatever was coming for me was getting closer and closer, gaining more land every second.

With a soft groan, I tripped and landed on my stomach, twigs harshly scratching my visage, leaves lightly caressing it. My head collided with something hard on the ground—it could have been a rock or a tree root, but all I knew in my few minutes of sanity was that it hurt like hell.

Soon, footsteps started my way and a strange huffing entered my fading senses. Something wet was pressed against the side of my face, and there was a sniff. Furry, skinny legs and paws appeared in my slanted point of view, gray and desolate.

"This is her? The life faery?" a voice rasped just above my head. Darkness was setting in, dots dancing across my vanishing vision. Suddenly, pain registered in my shoulder, and the sound of cloth tearing reached my ears. I gasped as something warm and wet trickled slowly down my arm to the ground. Something rough touched the tear in my skin, making fire run down my arm. Just as quickly as it had come, it left, leaving the sensation of an ice pack on my heated body.

"We need her... We are...," The rest of what the being was saying was cut off as my eyelids fluttered closed and my breathing hitched; my body stopped feeling, and the darkness smothered me with it's cold.

* * *

Voices entered my consciousness, frigidness entering my bloodstream, warmth brushing against my skin occasionally; shivering, my eyelids fluttered weakly, sunlight reaching my vision. Blinded, I blinked, feeling drowsy; all I wanted to do was fall into darkness again. Sadly, someone did not have sweet exhaustion in store for me.

"She's awake." The voices stilled, as if waiting for me to do something. Fidgeting, I blinked several times and gasped, finally being able to clearly see for the first time since I woke up. Several dozen wolves sat on their hunches, watching me, in a dark part of the forest. The light shining through the tree tops was dim and feeble, but it was as if I was in the spotlight; all around me was a brilliant light, while everywhere else was dim and forlorn.

"W-where am I?" I muttered, cringing as my voice rasped; my throat was dry and raw, making it hard to speak. A big wolf stepped up, a white star on his chest, but his coat otherwise was gray. His eyes gleamed an elegant blue, green moss swimming in its depts. His muzzle was scarred, some recent, but others crusted and silver. One of his ears looked ravaged, chunks tore out.

"The life faery speaks," The wolf's mouth never moved, but I heard the voice as clear as day. It was as if the wolves were speaking to me in my head, though it was an utterly bizarre idea; I was starting to think that all of my sanity was slowly draining out.

"Y-you can t-talk?" I asked, and a murmur went through the crowd of wolves. Their eyes widened, ears perked, tails flicking from side to side. The elder obviously did not expect for me to understand them, for he stepped closer and lowered his head, as if his ears were deceiving him.

"You can hear us?" the wolf asked, sauntering closer. There was a whimper, and I whipped my head toward the noise. To the side of the huge crowd was a little wolf, smaller than the rest, and more frail, though he was handsome. His black coat shone in the feeble attempts of light, his emerald green eyes reflecting my vacant face. Unlike the others, he looked fresh and new, with no scars or offensive marks anywhere on his body.

Suddenly, a lone caw broke the awkward silence, and I took my gaze away from the wolf. He blended in with the rest, and I quickly forgot about him among the immense group in front of me. Some wolves growled and backed away, hair standing up. Others were bewildered and whined, running into the woods like scared kittens.

One black-winged, green-eyed raven sat contently on a branch, one brilliant eye trained on the wolves and I. For a second, the bird's eyes gleamed, looking devilish and infuriated. It let out another call and flapped down, landing right between me and the elder wolf. Leaves whirled around the raven, feathers floating into the sky; energy glowed as bright as a star, radiating warmth and a sense of safety.

For a second, I didn't believe my eyes. After the whirlwind of energy subsided, out stepped a red-headed, green-eyed, smirking teenager with curved ears. The thing was, he looked exactly like Robbie Goodfell, my best friend. His smirk looked exactly like the one I adored. His eyes looked like the ones I loved.

Then the pieces clicked together. Robin Goodfellow...the infamous Puck...was my best friend.

"Don't tell me I missed the party," came the obnoxious voice of the red-head, daggers appearing in his hands, a smirk curving his lips.

"...Puck..." I whispered, my face slacken and my mouth open. This day definitely wasn't going to end well for me.


End file.
